You Decide
by PezberrySheltanaReader
Summary: One shot: What happens when Callie over hears Arizona talking about her and Penny at Meredith's dinner party


**Tumblr request: (current time) Arizona talks to a friend about how Callie still is, and always be, the love of her life, despite whatever happens in the future (whether Callie marries Penny or not). Callie confronts AZ about it and AZ is just like "yes I said that because it's the truth about how I feel" and takes her love for Callie as a normal thing. Callie is conflicted in what to do.**

Grey's House

Arizona practically ran into the kitchen in search of more wine, she grabbed the edge of the counter to balance herself and readjust her prosthetic leg back into place.

"Are you ok?" April stopped chopping the carrots at the sight of her newly best friend's current state. Her knuckles were white from gripping the bench so hard and she was doing some weird deep breathing techniques to calm herself.

"She's perfect, she's pretty and …and smart" Arizona staggered over to the fridge in search for another bottle of wine.

"Who…Penny?" April glanced over her shoulder to see a _who else_ death stare from the blonde. "You spoke to her? How'd that go?" April chuckled at how awkward that conversation would have been.

"Great actually" Arizona sighed wishing that Penny was awful and boring and that Callie would find her awful and boring. "We have so much in common, we like the same things…oh my god she's me!" Arizona gasped at the realization, "Callie is dating her because she is me!" She took a seat opposite her preparing to list the reasons to her friend in order to convince her of this.

"Maybe you should slow down on the white wine before you end up saying something like _that_ at the dinner table" Kepner stole the bottle away quickly earning her an eye roll from the usually perky doctor. "I need alcohol to get me through this night" she chanced a glance over her shoulder at the two, her face scrunching at the sight of them laughing quietly to one another, "I mean look at how happy Callie is"

She turned back around when she could no longer look at them. "That should be me in there. That was me and now some newer, happier, better version of me is dating my wife" her face falling into her hands as the alcohol seemed to be taking its affect. It was causing her to be even more emotional than sober Arizona would have been in this situation.

April stopped cooking to comfort her, wiping her hands on her apron she pulled up a bar stool next to the blonde and squeezed her arm.

-

Amelia had planted herself down next to Callie on the couch interrupting them. "So how did you two meet?"

"Um do you want to tell her or should I?" Penny laughed causing Callie to relax at the not so subtlety of Amelia's question. "Actually why don't you tell her and I'll go check in with the baby sitter real quick?" once given the all clear from her girlfriend Callie went into the hallway to grab her phone.

Searching for the sitter's number she could hear a whimpering noise one that sounded much like her ex wife crying. Out of instinct Callie rushed over to comfort her when she heard what she was crying over.

"I know that we are over, I do but I wasn't ready to see her with someone else" Arizona wept. "I thought we'd do what we normally do, argue, move out and realize we can't live without each other but she is actually done this time" April rubbed her back trying to stop her own tears that were threatening to topple over.

April was fully supportive of not giving up on your marriage; she was currently trying to mend things with Jackson the same way, "You need to tell Callie this".

"I can't. She said I suffocated her, she wasn't happy and I love her too much to get in the way of her and the person that _is_ making her happy" she reached over for a napkin to wipe at her eyes. Callie sunk into the wall, clutching her phone to her chest as it ached at hearing Arizona's words. She was about to leave and give her privacy when she heard Arizona say something that stopped her from being able to move.

"She's the love of my life" she laughed through her tears, "I will never love someone like I love her. She makes my heart stop every time she walks in the room because she looks at me like she sees me and only me" Arizona ran her wedding ring back and forth on her necklace, she could no longer wear it on her finger but still wanted the memory of their promise to each other close by. "Like I'm enough"

Callie was listening so intently that she jumped and nearly threw her phone in the direction of her name being called. She gave out an awkward laugh trying to push down the lump in her throat caused by Arizona's confession.

"Is everything ok you've been out here for quite a while?" Penny looked at her flushed face with concern. Callie shook it off, dragging Penny back into the living room to sit with her friends; her focus still on the blonde in the kitchen and what she could possibly be saying.

-

Who knew this would be the easiest part of their night. During dinner Bailey had announced to the group that Penny was starting at the hospital on Monday, everyone rushed to congratulate her whilst Meredith jumped to her feet towering over the read head, her eyes black with anger.

"She killed Derek" the table fell silent as if they had all heard her wrong. Within seconds Penny went from being liked to a sitting target. She quickly left after Meredith and Amelia had both told her to get the hell out of their house. Callie went upstairs to apologize to Meredith who wasn't willing to hear what she had to say.

Once she came back downstairs to find Penny who was nowhere to be found she spotted Arizona sitting on the porch swing. Callie sat down next to her as she let out the biggest sigh, "what a night" Arizona said handing her glass to Callie knowing that she needed it. "How are you doing?" she took the glass gulping it down quickly.

"My girlfriend" Arizona closed her eyes at hearing those words leave her lips, the same lips that used to kiss her and only her "could have saved Derek's life. I don't know what I'm feeling right now" silence fell between, neither knowing what to say about this.

"What about you? How are you doing?" Callie's eyes softened as they saw how clear the blue eyes staring back at her were, the kind of clear that happened after she had been crying. Arizona nodded out of fear of her voice cracking if she were to say anything.

"Really because you've been downing these all night" Arizona was really hoping that Callie would drop it but she didn't. "…and I might have overheard you in the kitchen talking to Kepner" she shoved the glass of wine in her mouth at the last part chancing a sideward glance to the woman next to her.

"Oh" Arizona was searching Callie's face for any reaction "Well I meant what I said" she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"You still love me?" Callie asked silently. "Of course I do, you are my wife and even though we aren't together anymore I will always love you, I married you and you're the mother of my child. I've also had a lot to drink so please don't make a big deal out of this tomorrow" Arizona feared that they'd fall back into the routine of not talking to her or overhearing Callie tell their friends she'd like to throw her out of a window.

Callie was still trying to process all of this but it had happened so quickly, "do you want me to make this a big deal?" she turned to face into her, grabbing her hands to make Arizona look at her. "Should I still be-"

"Callie?" they both broke apart at her name being called. Penny came up the porch steps announcing that she'd called a taxi for them. Callie had asked her to wait out front so they didn't miss it even though that wasn't the real reason why she didn't want Penny to be here right now.

Arizona gathered her things whilst Callie asked her again about what she should do. "You have a decision to make. I love you and I will fight for you, I don't want to give up on us and I hate everyday that I don't come home to you, I am in love with you Callie. I always have been and I always will be…so you have a decision to make. Come home with me or go home with Penny" 


End file.
